


Exchanged by camels

by AndySkull



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySkull/pseuds/AndySkull
Summary: How Irene knew Sherlock’s birthday. Post The Reichenbach Fall, set during the Hiatus.





	

Sherlock walked fast through the crowded street, Irene following behind. He pulled her away and stopped in an alley to talk. **  
**

“We have a name, Kadar Addin. He has a shop in Karaköy,” he quickly shoots off.

"Galata?” Irene Interrupted.

“Yes, Galata. He receives a part of the broadcasts from Islamabad, encodes them, and sends them to Sudan. He keeps the cipher codes and the broadcasts addresses with him at all times. The last broadcast was this morning. The next will be in seven days. We have to acquire the information today, so we’ll have an entire week to vanish before someone notices.”

“Alright… How?”

“No idea yet. I’ll come up with a plan once we get there, come on.” With no chance for further comments, Sherlock took Irene by the arm and dragged her towards the streets. The sun was setting and the stalls were closing. He hurried.

"A lamp shop?” Asked Irene in disbelief.

“Just a cover, let’s go in.”

It was a lamp shop like any other… Different sized, colored, and shaped bulbs and kerosene lamps adorn the shelves and hang from the ceiling. Beside them, there were a couple of tourist who soon left the shop. Behind the counter was their target, Kadar, talking to his helper.

Carelessly, Sherlock and Irene looked through the shop trying to look like random tourists. After a while, Sherlock lead Irene to face the opposite direction from Kadar.

"He’s been looking at you for a while,” He said in a mere whisper. “I’ve a plan, but you’ll have to play along.”

“What do I do?”

“Don’t say a word, don’t complain, and don’t make faces.” Sherlock was trying to fake a casual conversation. Irene gave him a defiant look at his answer.

“Exactly, don’t do that face,” He said smiling.

“What’s exactly your plan, again?” Irene whispered back. At that moment, Kadar dismissed his helper who left immediately. Then,walked towards them.

“See something you like?” Kadar asked in turkish accent. Irene was about to speak, but Sherlock put his arm around her and laughed.

“if it were up to her, she would buy your entire shop,” Sherlock mocked. Both men laugh and Irene forced a smile, remembering Sherlock’s early request.

“It’s time to close my shop,” Said Kadar. “But, Mister, I have a matter I’d like to discuss with you. This lady here, is your partner?”

“Yes, she is,” Sherlock said with a very calm and talkative voice. “What is this matter you want to discuss?”

“I would like to purchase her, let’s say for…. Two camels?” Irene’s eyes widened and she was about to retort but Sherlock held his grip firmly and pressed her closer to him.

“Two camels?!” Said Sherlock in mock shock. “That’s an insult! we’re leaving.”

“Wait Mister!” Insisted Kadar. “You are right, it is an insult. But if you are willingly, we can bargain…let’s say… three camels?” Sherlock turned around to face him.

“Come on, she knows how to cook, you can do better than that…” He haggled cheerfully.

Irene on the other hand, was furious, to say the least. She didn’t turn around with Sherlock, so she was facing the door, with thr men haggling a price for her sale at her back. Irene clenched teeth and fists, she was indignant, annoyed, angry! Sherlock would have to make a huge apology for this.

Two hours later the sun had set under the horizon. The streets lights were lit. All the shops were closed. There was no one around to see the tall man running along the road with a heavy backpack, followed closely by a woman carrying a laptop. Not so far away, in a lamp shop which actually was a broadcasting center for an international terrorist cell, Kadar Addin lay on the floor… dead. It was meant to look like a robbery when the truth was another, more sinister event.

Once in the safe house, Sherlock dropped his cargo on the desk. He then began to pace, taking out papers and checking his phone periodically.

“Well, that could have gone better, like….if you wouldn’t have shot the idiot, maybe?” Sherlock complained with sarcastic anger. Irene let out a sigh, looked calmly into Sherlock’s eyes, and without any warning, she slapped him.

“You were going to sell me for five camels?!” Her voice sounded angrier than anytime before. Sherlock had never seen her this way, so he took a step back. "I’m not your property. You don’t bargain me without my consent.”

"Oh come on, I wasn’t actually going to sell you. I just needed a diversion… until you shot the guy. Beside, if it serves as an apology, I think you worth more than 5 camels. I’d say 15, at least.” Irene steared at him for a moment but said nothing. “Not funny, I get it. I am… I apologize.” Irene seemed to calm down a little at that.

"Not enough,” She said coldly, “I want some sort of compensation.”

So typical of her, Sherlock thought. The Woman was an unpredictable being for him in many aspects. Whatever she had in mind wasn’t nice for him, but refusing her request could lead to a less manageable situation for him. He gave in, and asked what she had in mind.

"Information. Five pieces. You’ll answer the truth when I ask.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“There are easier ways to get information from me. It happens that sometimes we _talk_.”

"Even those times, there are things you hide from me. Your birthday date, for example. I wonder why-”

“January 6th, big deal. Four left, next question.” Interrupted Sherlock whose words came rushing from his mouth.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun,” Said Irene with a smirk…. Sherlock shivers with fear.


End file.
